


alpha/alpha

by princessofcolor



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofcolor/pseuds/princessofcolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	alpha/alpha

**Author's Note:**

> saiiling.tumblr.com

O was unfortunately situated at the very top of the 30 story tall SM building. But surely even splatting on the concrete below would be a kinder fate than facing the mob of angry investors outside or more likely the army of lawyers they kept on their payrolls. Clenching and unclenching his hands repeatedly, Taemin fought the urge to punch the wall. His secretary stood before his desk, trembling in her sensible 3 inch heels and looking dangerously close to tears. With great effort, Taemin forced himself to breathe evenly, reminding himself to not kill the messenger. After all, the poor Beta was only the bearer of the bad news, not the cause of it.

“You can go now, Sooyoung. Take tomorrow off, too,” Taemin said in an attempt to make up a little for his behavior, baring his teeth in frightening parody of a smile.

Sooyoung did not hesitate to comply, practically fleeing from his office. Rage licked at the edges of his vision as he glared down at the piece of paper lying in front of him. He had investors demanding their money back 24/7, the company’s stocks were plummeting, and to add salt to the injury, his favorite call girl had been “unavailable” all week so he couldn’t even relieve his stress that way. He knew exactly where she was though: on the arm of Kim Jongin (or his lap), his main rival and the darling of the business world. Taemin glared at the copy of the contract, willing for it burst into flames. But he knew that even if he were to tear it into shreds and bury the pieces in the four corners of the world, the reality that the words spoke of would not simply disappear. That would be far too easy and his life had never been easy. He didn’t know how Kim did it, but once again, his rival had outmaneuvered him. Taemin had thought he had had convinced Suho to sell to him, but a few hours ago the owner had sent out a notice announcing that they had decided to sell the land to the Kim Company, prime real estate that would make billions in revenue from apartment complexes. And once again, SM was cut out from the deal, blacklisted from even providing building materials or workers as Kim would never subcontract to SM, not in a million years. For the past several months, it had been nothing but defeat after defeat for SM and with every major contract that Taemin failed to close or property that he failed to acquire, the investors lost faith. Gradually, Taemin forced his breathing to slow. This was the last time he would be humiliated like this, He picked up the phone.

“Sooyoung, one more thing. Set up a meeting at my house with Kim Jongin. You’ll recieve a bonus if you succeed,” he said.

As expected, Kim Jongin refused to meet…at the suggested location. Still, Taemin arranged to have $10,000 transferred to Sooyoung’s account this morning. It was impressive that she had been able to set up this meeting at all. He knocked on the door, feeling slightly apprehensive at being in unfamliar territory. Obviously, Taemin would have much preferred to do this at his own home where he could control the situation better, but it couldn’t be helped. Jongin merely raised an eyebrow at the wine bottle that Taemin had brought before leading him to his home office, grabbing two glasses from the kitchen on the way for the drinks. Jongin’s apartment was modern, sleek, and well-designed; all the furniture and decoration had obviously been chosen by a professional. Everything was tasteful and complemented each other well, from the colors of the wall to the carefully selected black and white abstract photographs artfully hanging on them. Unfortunately, all this only served to make the hideous, green couch in Kim Jongin’s office stand out even more atrociously. Taemin spotted it as soon as he stepped inside and was unable to tear his gaze from it for several seconds at least. He couldn’t help himself; in this carefully designed room, the couch stuck out like a sore thumb. Jongin sat down, the motion unusually graceful, Taemin noted with some irritation, and gestured for the other to sit across from him. He placed the glasses on the desk, waiting for Taemin to pour the wine and looking a bit baffled when he didn’t. Jongin laughed suddenly, the sound surprisingly boyish, his eyes widening a little in realization. 

 

“Oh, you don’t have a corkscrew!” he said, already starting out the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Taemin took the opportunity of being left alone in Kim Jongin’s office to look around. Although he was sure that there was nothing of too much significance kept here since Jongin didn’t think twice about leaving his business rival in here unless he was stupidly naive and in this world, naive got you nowhere. His office was faultlessly neat, not a thing out of place. There weren’t even any photographs on his desk. Actually, now that Taemin thought about it, so far he hadn’t seen any personal photographs around, which, even for a cuttthroat businessman, was pretty strange. Taemin nearly dropped the corgi figurine, the only decoration in the otherwise sparse office, he was toying with and Jongin suddenly came back in, tossing him the corkscrew with little warning.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Jongin said, as he settled back comfortably in his chair, swirling the wine in his glass, the liquid almost sloshing over.

Taemin sighed, swallowing his pride. He had to remind himself that it was all an act. That it had to be done to achieve his end goals. He had to stall. But still, it stung his pride to grovel, especially to a rival. He sighed, setting down his drink.

“I’m here to ask you to subcontract to SM for building materials,” he said, cringing that the words sounded so rushed, like a high school girl nervously confessing to her crush. He hated that he couldn’t bear to meet the other man’s gaze. He blushed in embarrassment, the color easily showing on his pale skin. “You know as well as I that SM can give you the best materials.”

“I don’t know that. And how do I know you won’t cheat me? To put it frankly, you haven’t given me many reasons to trust you.” Jongin replied, taking another sip from his drink before smiling smugly. Any lingering doubt or guilt Taemin still had about what he was about to do dissipated instantly in the face of that smug smile.

Even though he clearly had the upper hand, Jongin felt a sense of unease at Taemin’s lack of reaction. From their interactions over the past few years, Jongin had come to realize that Taemin was someone who could not control certain emotions very well, in particular frustration or anger, which was probably a big part of the reason why Jongin had been able to win time and time again. True, SM was bigger in scope, but sometimes, dealings required a subtlety and diplomacy that Taemin was lacking in. Sometimes you had to be charming and fake a smile and smiling was something that Jongin was very skilled in, among other things. But right now, instead of simmering with anger or even lashing out like Jongin had been prepared for, the other man was calmly sitting and just simply watching. It almost seemed like he was waiting for something. Trying to ease his sudden bout of nervousness, Jongin raised his glass to his lips once more. Taemin watched with satisfaction as the effects of the drug began to manifest. Jongin must still be a little naive after all. And that naivety would be his undoing. Taemin waited a few more minutes to make sure that there any resistance would be negligible before picking up a limp Jongin and setting him down on the hideous couch that had caught his attention earlier. As Taemin began unbuttoning his slacks, Jongin blinked his eyes open, confusion evident on his face. So the drug hadn’t knock him out completely; he must have miscalculated the dosage. Inwardly, Taemin shrugged; not that it mattered. Leveraging his hands beneath Jongin’s body, he flipped the man over onto his stomach before taking off his pants also. Jongin seemed to have momentarily dozed off during this, but at the press of fingers against his hole, he jolted awake.

“What are you doing?” Jongin asked, his words slurred together as he tried in vain to turn around.

His limbs felt strangely heavy, his muscles unnaturally relaxed even though he willed them to spring into action. Even as his mind went into fullblown panic mode. He whimpered loudly into his arm when he felt the intrusion of unforgiving fingers forcing their way in by blunt force. Taemin loomed above him, his body emanating heat even though his fingers felt so cold to Jongin. He was helpless to do anything as the man behind him pulled him up so that the back of his thighs were pressed flush against the other man’s bare thighs. Involuntarily, Jongin shuddered.

“Neutralizing a threat. It’s nothing personal,” Taemin responded, his voice calm and steady. Jongin couldn’t see it, but the look in his eyes suggested that to the contrary, it was very personal. “An omega bitch can’t steal my contracts.”

Jongin was about to lose consciousness when Taemin pushed in. The pain wrenched him back from the brink of consciousness; only moments ago, Jongin had fought so hard it, but ironically, now he prayed that he would pass out. He screamed out, thrashing weakly and uselessly on the couch. With some effort, Taemin began to slowly work himself in, pulling out a bit only to shove a little more back in. With every thrust, he elicited high pitched whimpers and cries from the other. Taemin ran down a hand down Jongin’s back; the seemingly soothing action was in sharp contrast to the mercilessness of his other actions.

“This is crazy,” Jongin panted. “You can’t do this to me.”

Taemin didn’t bother to reply verbally. His only reply was to push in deeper and harder, contradicting Jongin’s words. He could do anything he wanted. And if he was acting crazy, then it was the other alpha’s fault for provoking him to this point. He felt a new rush of anger as he remembered all the times the other had outsmarted and ridiculed him, the humiliation he had suffered. It was time for Jongin to get a taste of his own medicine. An almost overwhelming feeling of satisfaction hit Taemin when Jongin’s body finally went limp underneath his. The fight was gone from him and he had stopped trying to throw Taemin off. 

“That’s a good boy,” Taemin said, removing one hand from Jongin’s lower back to stroke his hair. His hand froze, shocked by how impossibly soft the other alpha’s hair was. “You’ll make such a good omega bitch.” 

Taemin sped up, intent on chasing after his orgasm. 

“Want me to fill you up good, baby?” he asked, cruelly twisting his hand in Jongin’s hair, and eliciting another pained whimper. 

“Please don’t,” Jongin begged, the words coming out breathless between his sobs. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.” 

At that moment, Taemin felt a twinge of remorse. But it wasn’t enough to make him stop. Not when he was so so close. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had, to the point where it was almost painful. Taemn laid there for a while, his chest pressed against the other alpha’s back. He grimaced at the mess when he pulled out. Unlike an omega, Jongin’s alpha body did not absorb semen, resulting in white hot fluid dripping down the inside of Jongin’s thighs and onto the fabric of his couch. He turned the other man onto his back before returning to wipe him down methodically. Taemin looked down upon Jongin’s unconscious face, the tear tracks still evident on his face. 

Taemin smiled. Right now, his enemy was still an alpha, but not for long. Taemin could smell it on him, the process that had began the moment his come had entered the other man’s body. Taemin had switched his share of alphas in high school and college, some willingly and some not so willingly. In a few days, Jongin would no longer be his enemy.


End file.
